


An Evening Getaway

by Mswriter07



Category: The Wire
Genre: Light Bondage, M/M, Schmoop, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-23
Updated: 2013-01-23
Packaged: 2017-11-26 15:18:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/651725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mswriter07/pseuds/Mswriter07
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after the arrest of Avon Barksdale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Evening Getaway

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hellbells](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellbells/gifts).



> I just finished watching Season One of the Wire and have the next Season coming in the mail to watch. I got the idea for this when I watched the last two or three episodes of the first season, mainly going off looks that Jimmy McNulty and Stringer Bell shared as Jimmy and Lt. Daniels arrested Avon Barksdale. I'm pretty sure Jimmy and Stringer could have a secret relationship as long as they didn't really talk about their work only because they are their work. I hope they are in character as much as possible and that you enjoy.

The night that Det. Jimmy McNulty arrested Avon Barksdale, he received a coded text. When he checked his phone he was in the presence of his partner, William ‘Bunk’ Moreland, and Lt. Daniels. Bunk noticed the small grin that slipped through Jimmy’s façade and he said, “What was that all about?”

“Nothing man. Avon’s booked so I’m going to get out of here for the night. See you two in the morning.” Then he grabbed his jacket and left the building. He took a few detours just in case they got curious and tried to follow him before he pulled up to a house in an out of the way section of town and went inside. He heard shuffling coming from the kitchen and said, “String you in there?”

“Almost done with dinner. How’d you get away from your bosses so quickly?”

Jimmy walked into the kitchen after throwing his jacket on the couch and saw Stringer draining the pasta to put on the plates he had set out. “Avon’s been booked so nothing more I can really do anyways so I told them I was getting out of there and that’d I’d see them in the morning.”

Stringer raised an eyebrow at him and said, “They didn’t get suspicious in the least when you told them that?”

“They caught me checking your text.” Jimmy smiled

“And how did they do that?” Stringer chuckled.

“It’s been awhile since we’ve done more than share a kiss I couldn’t help but smile. Bunk caught me.” Jimmy explained.

“Well you’ll have to dodge more questions tomorrow because after we’re done eating I’m going to make sure that you can’t walk right for a few days.”

Jimmy shivered at the thought and said, “Looking forward to it.” Then he crowded Stringer against the counter once he set the pasta pan in the sink and pulled him into a kiss.

Stringer returned the kiss nipping Jimmy’s bottom lip and pulled away. “Getting started early?”

“We don’t get to indulge in time very often. Tonight is one of those nights.” Jimmy said before he kissed his lover again.

“You haven’t been with that lawyer lately have you?” Stringer asked as he pulled away again.

“I haven’t seen her in six months. Only at work.” Jimmy said as he looked over Stringer’s face.

Stringer grinned and he said, “Good. Let’s eat and then we’re going to bed.” He nudged Jimmy out of the way and handed him a plate to take to the table. The two ate quickly and quietly and Stringer poured them some wine to take to the bedroom. He knew his lover liked Jameson’s Whiskey but Jimmy let Stringer indulge in wine when they were able to spend the night with each other.

The two went back to their bedroom and Stringer set his wine on the dresser by the door and did the same to Jimmy’s before he pulled Jimmy close and started to nibble on his neck, going straight for one of Jimmy’s go to spots. “Fuck String.” Jimmy hissed as his hands clenched the front of Stringer’s shirt.

“If only your friends knew how quickly to make you come undone. They wouldn’t believe you.” Stringer chuckled as he untied Jimmy’s tie and started to unbutton his shirt.

“They wouldn’t know what to think.” Jimmy said touching where Stringer worked his teeth and shivered at the tingles still there.

“You’re going to be doing more than shivering in a few minutes.” Stringer said as he scraped his nails over Jimmy’s nipples through his tank top. He had to bite his bottom lip to keep his own moan in from Jimmy’s thrust against his hips. “Strip Jimmy and go lie on the bed.” Stringer managed to get the order out with the last of his strength.

Jimmy stepped away and moved quickly to get undressed. He had been hard since he arrested Avon and saw Stringer casually sitting on the desk, draped over the safe, watching him. Stringer joined Jimmy on their bed with a wrought-iron headboard and sheer canopy drapes over top of them. They liked to think of this place as their inclusive hideaway vacation spot from their real lives playing both sides and just trying to make their paper.

Stringer had Jimmy’s police issued handcuffs in his hand and Jimmy groaned loudly upon seeing them. He pulled Stringer into a kiss before he raised his hands above his head so Stringer could cuff him to the bed. It was a dangerous game to play but Jimmy trusted Stringer with his life and Stringer didn’t abuse the permission Jimmy gave him. Stringer cuffed Jimmy and just looked him over trying to decide where to start with his dessert.

Jimmy managed to keep his mouth closed, which was a rare occurrence just about anywhere. He leaned his head against the pillows and closed his eyes waiting on Stringer’s decision knowing no matter where he chose to start the sensations would be heightened by his perusal. Jimmy didn’t know if he’d go so far as to say he loved Stringer, or maybe he would if the time came around for him to do so, but he knew sex with anyone who wasn’t Stringer was not very interesting. He shifted his hips not knowing where Stringer was and felt Stringer’s fingers close around them and stop him from moving at all.

“Don’t move baby. I’m almost there.” Stringer breathed against his stomach.

“Come on String. You never wait this long.” Jimmy whined as Stringer scraped his teeth across his left hipbone.

“You’re always in a rush baby. Slow down. I’ll get you there when it’s time.” Stringer said as he looked up at Jimmy.

Jimmy took a deep breath and tried to slow his heart rate down. It seemed he always had to do extra things when they had some time to play in bed but he also knew Stringer liked to fool with him no matter the time they had to share with each other. Feeling Stringer’s lips wrap around his dick he tried to thrust into the moist heat but Stringer held his hips and Jimmy groaned in frustration. Stringer chuckled and suckled his dick for a few minutes but he knew that Jimmy was about to explode so he pulled off and cut Jimmy’s orgasm short. “Fuck Stringer!” Jimmy yelled.

Stringer understood his frustration so after a few minutes of stretching him and winding him up again, he worked his dick inside his lover, and started a slow thrust. Jimmy looked at Stringer, his eyes closed and their bodies moving in their own rhythm – and Jimmy couldn’t honestly think how much he missed Stringer and all the sensations he was made to feel when the two were making love. Stringer nudged Jimmy’s prostate gently at first and Jimmy bucked his hips.

Stringer chuckled and said, “A few more minutes baby.” Stringer wanted to enjoy the sensations surrounding his dick slipping and sliding inside Jimmy’s body just so and when his hips finally started to thrust harder and more erratic he moved his mouth over Jimmy’s neck and chest. As he felt his orgasm start he moaned and bit along Jimmy’s collarbone trying to catch his breath.

Feeling Stringer explode, Jimmy yanked at the cuffs trying to grasp at Stringer, no matter where it was and he felt the heat start on his wrists where he scraped them against the metal. He arched his back and still feeling his lover thrusting and teasing him, he came against their stomachs. “Stringer, please? I want to touch you.”

Stringer shushed him with a kiss and let him out of the cuffs without the keys. Jimmy wrapped his arms around Stringer’s back and they kissed and came off their orgasms together. Stringer cleaned them up and then pulled the covers over them, draping his body over Jimmy’s as they settled into sleep.

As Jimmy felt Stringer wrap his arm around his waist and settle himself close he asked, “Tomorrow?”

Stringer kissed along his neck and said, “Maybe. Now let’s get some sleep. Busy day ahead.”

“Yeah. Busy.” Jimmy groaned as he pressed closer to Stringer’s body as he fell asleep.

Stringer looked down at his lover and saw him relaxed for the first time in weeks. He would make due on the promise of Jimmy having to explain his gait in the morning but for now Stringer let sleep take over and curled further around Jimmy’s sleeping form.


End file.
